Sleeping With a Friend
by NCISSpecialAgentTiva
Summary: Tony and Ziva are friends with benefits. Thats about it for the summary. Just pure tiva smut. AU. Also changing the title to Sleeping With a Friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Friends with Benefits**

**Rating: M (for obvious reasons)**

**Pairing: Tony D./Ziva D. (Tiva)**

**A/N: This was an idea that came to me while I was watching The Big Bang Theory when sheldon asks what friends with benefits are. So I hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony was sitting at his desk when his desk phone began ring. He looked at the caller ID and smiled, "DiNozzo,"

"Is McGee there?"

"Yeah,"

"Damn. I need you," Ziva said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Is there anyway of leaving? You can even tell him that it's me,"

"I'll try,"

"Please hurry,"

"I am,"

"I'm at your apartment,"

"Okay. Sounds good," Tony said and hung up the phone. He turned to McGee. "That was Ziva. Don't tell Gibbs or Bishop. I'll be back," Tony grabbed his backpack and ran to the elevator. He got to his car and drove to his apartment. Tony saw Ziva waiting outside his door with a smirk on her face, "What's up?"

"Not what I thought would be," Ziva said. Tony smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

Tony pulled away, "I really love when you call,"

"I know," Ziva breathed. She reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. "Just unlock the door please," Tony took the keys out of her hands and unlocked his door. He pushed Ziva in and slammed the door behind him in a heated rush. Ziva jumped in his arms and Tony held her in place. He walked to his bedroom, which now by the way has a queen sized bed, and placed her down. They usually do this at her place so when her butt hit the bed she pulled away from the kiss and said, "New bed?"

"Yeah. I figured you'd want to sleepover after we do this,"

"I do," She said and then kissed him again. They took off each other's clothes and pulled apart when necessary. Tony pulled away and ran into the bathroom to get a condom. Ziva was sitting on his bed, naked, waiting for him to come back. She got bored so she started to touch herself. Tony walked out of the bathroom and smirked.

"That is so hot,"

"I got tired of waiting,"ed. "Now come over here so I can help you put on that condom,"

"I don't need-" Tony started then grinned. "Oh,"

"Yeah," Ziva smiled and got on her knees and moved over to him. She took the condom out of his hand and then opened it. She rolled it on his hard dick and Tony tried not to moan as she did this. Just as she finished, Tony's phone began to ring. They both groaned and he picked it up. He pressed ignore and then put it on silent. He lifted Ziva up and then got on the bed. He entered her slowly and they both moaned. Tony put his head in the crook of her neck and started to suck on it. He started to move his dick in a out a little faster now. Ziva flipped them over so she was on top. She rode him so hard and fast until they both came. "Fuck me. Yes! Oh yes!" Tony reached down and started to rub her clit. She threw her head back and moaned. "Yes Tony! Yes! Right there!" Ziva screamed as she came. Tony grunted as he filled the condom up with his cum. Ziva fell onto his chest and and Tony wrapped his arm around her. Ziva smiled and kissed his neck then started to suck on it. Tony smiled and pulled his dick out of her. Ziva sighed and rolled off of Tony.

"I really hate to do this but I should get back to work," Tony said.

"I understand," Ziva said. "I did call for sex in the middle of the day,"

"It's called a booty call and thats what friends with benefits are for,"

"Friends with benefits?"

"Yeah. When two friends such as ourselves have sex with no meaning or anything,"

"Have you been with anyone else?"

"No. Have you?"

"No," Ziva simply stated. She got out of his bed and started to gather her clothes. "Can I use your shower?"

"Yeah," Tony smiled. "Wanna have dinner later?"

"Yes. I would love that," Ziva smiled and went into his bathroom. She started the shower and waited for it to heat up. Tony popped his head in.

"Do you want me to wait for you to finish?"

"No. I think I know where a copy of your key is,"

"Okay," Tony smiled. "Hey, come here," Ziva walked over to him and he leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away, "I'll see you later. I'll pick you up at 7:30?"

"I'll be waiting," Ziva smiled and then Tony left. He got dressed and then walked out his door. He locked the door behind him and walked down to his car.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys! I'm back! I really hoped you liked this! I was just really bored and thought of an idea. I don't care if any of you don't like it because I don't give a fuck anymore about haters. Haters gonna hate.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long. But here's the next one-shot for you. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

This time it was Tony who called Ziva. He was sitting at the counter in his kitchen, drinking whiskey. He picked up his phone.

"David," she said when she answered.

"Can you come over?"

"Now?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm out,"

"With who?"

"McGee,"

"I need you though,"

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Tony said. "Would it help you if you knew that I'm playing with myself,"

"Then you don't need my help,"

"I just wanna fuck you," Tony said.

"I'll see what I can do," Ziva said and then hung up.

...

There was a knock on Tony's door about 15 minutes after they hung up. Tony opened the door and Ziva was standing there with a smile on her face. She jumped in his arms and Tony caught her. Tony leaned in and kissed her and Ziva kissed him back. Tony carried her into his room. He sat on the edge of his bed as Ziva unbuttoned his shirt. They were kissing lightly as Tony tried to reach under her shirt and unhook her bra from the back. She pulled away and smiled.

"It unhooks from the front," Ziva said.

"Oh. That makes it easier," Tony smiled and then moved his hands around the front of her body and unhooked her bra. Ziva smiled then kissed him again. Tony kept his hands on her boobs while they were making out. Ziva moaned when he squeezed them. Tony lifted her shirt up and they broke away from the kiss. He threw her shirt over her head and then Ziva slipped off her bra and dropped it to the floor. They started making out again and Tony fell back on the bed so Ziva followed him. Ziva pulled away and stood up. "What're you doing?"

Ziva just smiled. She unbuckled her belt and and then pulled down her pants. She bent over and wiggled her butt in his face. Tony stood up and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against his waist. She could feel his hardness pressing against her ass. She lifted her back slowly, careful not to bump heads with Tony. Ziva reached behind her and held his crotch in her hand. "Please take your pants off," Ziva said.

"Will you help me?"

Ziva smirked and turned around. She quickly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Ziva pulled his pants down and he stepped out of them. Then she pulled his boxers down and his dick popped out. Ziva smiled took it in her hands. She started to give him a hand job. Tony took her hand off his dick and then walked into the bathroom. He grabbed a condom the walked back to his room. Ziva was laying on his bed, waiting for him. Tony walked over to her and held up the condom. Ziva smiled and got on her knees. She moved over to him and took the condom out of his hand. She opened it and put it on his hardened member. Tony picked her up by her hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned and sat on the bed. Ziva sunk down on his dick and they both moaned. Ziva placed her head in the crook of his neck. Ziva started to slowly move up and down on his dick. "Fuck. I can never get used to how big you are," Ziva groaned and Tony smiled. He turned his head towards hers and their lips met in a heated kiss. They pulled away and Ziva started t to move up and down faster on his dick. Tony groaned in anticipation. Ziva started to fuck him harder and faster. "Oh Tony! Yes! Right there! Fuck me!" Ziva moaned loudly. Tony stopped her movements and flipped them over. He lifted her legs up to her chest and he started to thrust his hips fast and hard. Ziva moaned loudly, "Oh gosh. Yes. Tony! Make me cum," Tony reached down and started to rub her clit with one hand. Ziva came within the minute of Tony doing this. "Oh yes Tony!"

"Ziva," Tony grunted when he came as well.

"Wow," Ziva breathed and smiled. Tony pulled his dick out of her and then got out of bed. He threw out the condom and went back to his room. He got on the bed and Ziva was already half asleep. She smiled when she saw Tony. "That was wonderful,"

"You're welcome,"

"Did I help you out?" Ziva smirked.

"Yeah," Tony smiled and kissed her. He pulled away. "You can stay the night if you want,"

"Oh I want. I can't feel my legs," Ziva chuckled.

"Sounds good," Tony smiled. He pulled the covers over their bodies and started to spoon Ziva. She pushed herself closer to him, if that was possible. It was in that moment that they realized that they both fit perfectly together in this position. Tony smiled and kissed the back of her head. Ziva smiled and held his hand that was resting on her stomach. She intertwined their fingers together and started to rub the back of his hand with her thumb. They both sighed at the same time.

"I could lay here forever," Ziva said and Tony smiled.

"Same here Zi," Tony said.

Ziva turned on her side so she was facing Tony. "Would you mind if when we did this again that we could do something crazy?"

"Like what?"

"Maybe you could eat me out or I could give you a blow job," Ziva smirked.

"Why don't we do that now?" Tony suggested with a smirk of his own. Ziva raised her eyebrows and her hand drifted down to his dick. She wrapped her fingers around his semi-hard dick. Ziva started to move her hand up and down. She smiled when she saw him close his eyes and relax into her touch. Ziva pulled her hand away and pushed Tony on his back. She straddled his hips and then kissed him. She then moved down his body and was kissing every part of his body on the way down. She finally reached his hard dick and she started to suck it. Tony moaned and Ziva started to move her head up and down. She held his hips down so he wouldn't thrust up into her mouth. Tony moaned loudly when she started to deepthroat him.

"Fuck Zi," Tony moaned. Ziva started to quicken her pace and he finally came in her mouth. She swallowed it all and came back up to him. Ziva smiled and kissed him. Tony kissed her back and then Ziva pulled away and rested her head next to his. Tony put his arm around her and she smiled. "That was so good,"

"Good," Ziva said. She looked at him and smiled. "Are you going to eat me out now?" Ziva asked.

"I'm not really good at it but sure," Tony kissed her and put his hand on her boob. Ziva moaned and then he moved his hand lower so it was in between her legs. He started to rub her clit in slow circles. She started to moan loudly and Tony smiled. He started to kiss down her body until he got to her crotch. He started to lick up and down. He hit her clit and she moaned. Tony started to suck on her clit. She moaned loudly as she came.

"Tony!" She yelled. He licked her dry before he came back up to face her.

"How was that?"

"Amazing," Ziva breathed. "And you said you weren't any good at it,"

"I thought I wasn't," Tony said.

"Oh you are," Ziva said. She smiled and kissed his neck. Tony smiled.

* * *

A/N: Also don't forget to review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I actually had this written back in September and I totally forgot about it. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

It all started when they went to Paris to pick up that suspect. All there was in the hotel room was the tiny full bed and the small couch. Tony suggested that he'd take the couch but Ziva would have none of that. She suggested that they both take the bed and Tony didn't refuse. Tony figured they would be more comfortable if they spooned but Ziva just rolled her eyes. She brushed it off as friendly flirtation.

"Come on Zi," Tony whined. "It would be so much comfortable if we spooned,"

"No Tony,"

"There's no way we're gonna fit if we don't spoon,"

Ziva sighed, "Fine," Secretly she would love it and Tony knew that. "But no funny business," She pointed her finger at him.

"Only if you want to," Tony smirked.

Ziva tried to hide her smile, "Stop,"

"I'm done," Tony said and walked to the bathroom. Ziva took a deep breath then climbed into the bed. She had already gotten changed into sweatpants, a loose fitting t-shirt and crew socks. Tony walked out a moment later in his boxers and an Ohio State t-shirt. Ziva bit her lip as she slid under the covers. Tony walked over to the bed and slid in. Tony started to spoon Ziva and she moved closer to him.

"Good night Tony,"

"Night Zi," He said and they both fell asleep.

...

Ziva woke up in the middle of the night with something poking her butt. She then realized that it was his dick. Her eyes widened and she tried to move away a little but ended up rubbing it with her butt. Her eyes bugged out of her head when she heard him moan so she stopped her motions. Tony woke up and grunted. "Zi what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Ziva said, hoping he'd realize that he had an erection. "I just. I have to use the bathroom," She quickly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Tony rolled over on his back and sighed. He looked down and realized that he was pitching a tent.

"Shit," He whispered to himself. He looked up and saw Ziva walking towards the bed.

"Well I'm not sleeping with one ass cheek off the bed," She smirked.

"Oh yeah," Tony said. Ziva got on the bed as Tony rolled on his side. He began to spoon her and Ziva felt his erection again.

"Okay, you need to do something about that,"

"Like what? I'm sorry this happened but I'm not going to jerk off in front of you,"

"That's not what I meant," Ziva sighed.

"You're going to have to be more clear," Ziva reached behind her and cupped his crotch in her hand. "Oh,"

"Shh," Ziva whispered as she kept her hand going. She bit her lip as Tony reached around her and cupped her boob. She did reject it so he squeezed it and he heard her moan.

Tony moaned, "Fuck,"

Ziva let go of his crotch and turned around as Tony got on his back. Ziva climbed onto him and straddled his hips. "This is just gonna be a one time thing, right?"

"Yeah," Tony said as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her sweatpants. She looked down.

"I don't use birth control,"

"That's okay. I'm always prepared," Tony smirked. "I have a strip of condoms in my shaving kit that's in the bathroom,"

"I know. I grabbed one," She reached in her pocket and pulled it out. Ziva smiled and she leaned down and kissed him. Tony ran his hands through her silky smooth hair. Ziva ran her hands up his shirt and she felt his abs. She then kissed his neck as her hands went under his boxers. She tried to push them down but she was in the way. Ziva pulled away from his neck and moved down his body. Ziva pulled down his boxers and his dick popped out. Ziva smiled and quickly removed the article of clothing. Ziva threw the boxers to the ground and then put the condom on his hard cock. Tony groaned and his dick got harder if that was possible. Ziva got off the bed and removed her shirt and pants. She didn't have a bra or panties on and Tony loved it. She got back on top of him and she took his shirt off. Ziva sunk down on his dick and they both moaned. Ziva almost came right then and there. "Oh Tony," Ziva moaned. He never thought she would be moaning his name let alone having her ride him into tomorrow. Ziva started moving up and down slowly on his dick. Tony held her hips as he took in the sight that was Ziva. Her body was just amazing. All the right curves in all the right places. Tony's right hand wandered up to her boob. He ran his thumb over her nipple and then squeezed it lightly. Ziva moaned out and moved his left hand towards her clit. He got the hint and started to rub her clit with his thumb. Ziva moaned even louder and he felt her tighten around his dick. Tony flipped them over and pushed her legs up and rested them on his shoulders. Ziva arched her back and Tony pushed his dick in deeper. Ziva nearly screamed out and she held back from cumming because she wanted this feeling to last.

"Come on Zi, let go. I'll be right behind you," Tony said and Ziva screamed loudly.

"Tony!" Ziva tightened around his dick and he came.

"Fuck Zi," Tony grunted and started to kiss her neck. Ziva started to giggle.

"Tony," Ziva tried to slap him away but ended up putting her arm around his back. "Can I at least put my legs down?"

Tony pulled away from her neck. "Oh. Yeah," Tony sat back on his knees and let her legs down. Ziva smiled but then realized the position they were in. She started to laugh. "What?"

"We just had sex," She said. "And it was good sex. No, it was great sex,"

"I'm glad," Tony said. "Wanna do it again?" Tony asked after he pulled out of her.

Ziva looked up at him in surprise. "Yes," She smiled.

"FWB,"

"FWB?" Ziva questioned.

"Friends with benefits," Tony said but Ziva still looked confused. "It's when two friends, such as ourselves, have sex with no feelings at all. We can do it when we're both single and need some relief," Tony explained.

"Good. No feelings," Ziva said. "This should be interesting,"

"Yeah," Tony got out of bed and walked over to the trashcan. He threw the condom out then walked back to the bed. He climbed in and they began to spoon again, this time without anything poking Ziva's ass. She sighed contently as she thought about what it would be like to be with him for the rest of her life. Ziva smiled and then drifted off into dream land. Tony held her close to him and he fell asleep also.


End file.
